


Dreamers Pt. 2

by koreanboyswriting



Series: Dreamers [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Dancer Park Jimin, F/M, Fluff, Park Jimin Is a Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-21 23:03:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13751058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koreanboyswriting/pseuds/koreanboyswriting
Summary: You and Jimin got off to a rocky start, will you be able to forgive him?





	Dreamers Pt. 2

You glared at him for minute, and he stared back his hands on his hips, looking you up and down, sizing you up to see if you’d fight back again, but you didn’t. You turned away and scooped up your duffle bag from the corner of the room, hitting his shoulder harder than you meant to as you stormed out of the room. You found one of the couches outside and sat down tearing off the satin ties from your ankles, corralling in your anger as you threw your pointe shoes into your bag and pulled out your tennis shoes. You jammed your feet in, wiggling around your heel, so the back would slide up your ankle. You were throwing on your oversized hoodie as Jimin came out of the dance room, missing his shoes and shirt that he was wearing before, his lean muscled chest already had sweat sliding down it. His legs were clad in leggings, and he had a button up tied around his waist that was swishing around his hips as he walked towards you. You stood crossing your arms and leaning on your hip, entering your defensive stance.

“Look, I’m sorry that was rude, we can share the practice room if you want.” 

“Fuck off.” You brushed past him again, heading towards the elevator.

“Wait!” Jimin called out, you paused, but didn’t turn around.

“I said sorry isn’t that enough.” Jimin whispered out kind of helplessly.

“You know, contrary to popular belief,” You turned around hoping the line would sting more if he saw your eyes, “Sorry really doesn’t fucking fix anything.”

And you walked into the open elevator, not looking back at Jimin again.

***

“You’re saying Jimin was mean to you??” Sharice said, her eyes wide in disbelief, as you both sat on your bed. She had seen you come in fuming and demanded to know what was wrong.

“Yes! Why are you looking at me like that? He was a complete asshole, I do not want to see him at all.”

“Well it’s just—,”

“Well it’s just what Sharice??” You huffed out, still angry from before.

“Well, Jimin is like the nicest guy ever. Everyone likes him. Hell, everyone wants to fuck him. Even the guys.”

You thought back to his lean body and muscled chest, and you understood why, but that still didn’t excuse his behavior. “Well whatever, I’m over it,” You said as you slid off your bed pulling your hair out from your bun, “I don’t care about him. I don’t care to see him. And I definitely don’t care to fuck him.”

Sharice laughed and rolled her eyes, “Well you’ll have to see him tomorrow.”

You were in the middle of pulling off your tights when you whipped around to look at her, “What do you mean I have to see him tomorrow?!”

“It’s like I said we’re having a huge meeting tomorrow to discuss the end of the year project, and all the dancers have to be there.”

“UGH! Why does my life suck!” You whined throwing your tights at your open closet door.

Sharice cackled as she moved from your bed to hers, “Think about the good side, you’ll be the only one focused on the meeting tomorrow. When Jimin and Hoseok are in the room, people tend to be drooling.”

“Who’s Hoseok?” You asked as you continued to strip off your ballet clothes.

“Jimin’s equally gorgeous best friend.”

“Oh god! There’s another one?! Is he worse?”

“Like I said Jimin is usually super nice. So Hoseok is the same. Actually, Hoseok is better, he’s always happy… He’s kind of like a ray of sunshine.” Sharice smiled fondly as she said this staring down at her twiddling fingers.

“Ooo… Sounds like someone has a crush?” You smirked at her as you wrapped your towel around your body, grabbing your shower caddy.

“Shush! He doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Sharice, you’re gorgeous. He’d be the stupidest boy ever if he didn’t know you existed.”

Sharice blushed deeper, “Oh stop! Just go take your shower!” She waved you away with her hand as she tucked herself under her covers, pulling her textbook off the night stand and into her lap. You winked at her and knocked on the adjoining bathroom door, making sure it was empty before you walked in.

You turned on the shower, the water hitting the tiled bottom sounded like a sweet melody to your sore muscles. You sat down on the toilet as you waited for the water to heat, inspecting your feet. You pulled off the band-aid from your big toe, and the bruised bloody fleshed was exposed. You winced and did the same to your other foot, taking out your toe separators as well, your toes screaming in agony. You massaged your bruised feet, biting onto your lower lip to keep from crying out, you knew that getting back in shape would be painful, but you had no idea how painful. The longest period of time you were away from ballet was when you had broken your arm in fifth grade, and that was only two days, and you got right back to it, hot pink cast and all. And now it had been four months, you were going to have to endure at the least a couple more weeks of pain before the muscle memory would return. You stood and moved towards the shower, the hot water gliding over your skin like a hug. You just stood in it for a minute, resting your head against the wall as the water pounded onto your shoulder blades, the tension easing out of them slowly, until it was sliding down the drain with the rest of the water. After a couple minutes, you turned around and began washing your hair and then your body, taking special care of your tired feet, you massaged them until you thought you would cry from how much it hurt, and then you turned off the now lukewarm water, and quickly toweled off. When you walked back into the room, Sharice was fast asleep her head resting against the headboard, her textbook open in her lap. You dressed hurriedly to preserve your warmth and then walked over to Sharice’s bed, folding down the corner of her page and closing the book to place it back on the nightstand. After, you slipped into your bed, falling asleep almost as soon as your head hit the pillow.

When you woke in the morning your entire body was sore, your abs screamed as you sat up in bed, followed by the pain in your legs as you shifted them, so you could sit on the edge of your bed. You looked down at your legs as they dangled on the edge of your slightly lofted bed, your feet looked like they had been run over by a truck, and your body didn’t feel much better. Sharice threw off her covers and slipped out of her bed and looked over at you. You furrowed your eyebrows and looked down at your feet and then back up into her face, whimpering. She gave you a pitying gaze, then walked over to you and placed her hands on your knees.

“You can do this, okay? I’ve only known you for two days and I can already tell you’re a badass. Ballet is hard, but hey you’ve come this far, right? So, put your clothes on babe because we’re kicking ass today and I’m not letting you leave my side.”

You beamed at Sharice and slipped from your bed, wincing only slightly as your feet connected with the cold wood. You both moved around the room in easy harmony as if you had lived together forever, taking turns at the sink, and sharing hair brushes and toothpaste. Once you were both groomed and dressed, you both left the room with your arms linked together. You stopped by a vender on the walk to the dance hall and bought you and Sharice bagels and coffee, after quieting down the protesting Sharice who insisted she could buy her own. You walked the rest of the way to the dance hall that you went to the night before, you moved towards the elevators, but Sharice shook her head and nodded in the direction of the stairs, you took them down to the lower level of the building and she led you to another glass room much like the one you were in last night, but bigger. The room was about three times the size of the dance room upstairs, but it had the same grand piano, the windows that looked out to the city except this time on street level, and the same double-mirrored walls.

You suddenly felt small wearing your jean jacket and carrying your purple duffle bag. Sharice tugged on your elbow as your eyes stuck on the view in front of you. Dance students filled the room all of them different sizes and colors, but all held the same grace in their chins and the leanness of their bodies. You knew who the other ballerinas were right away, all blonde and brunette, and impossibly long and skinny, the length something you never quite achieved. You sat down with Sharice and her friends who she introduced you to, but their names were immediately forgotten as you twiddled your thumbs. You examined the room again and saw Park Jimin sitting against the mirror, his legs crossed at the ankles as he scratched his nose with his pinkie. He was sitting next to a beautiful man his bright red hair smooth and parted around his face, he was smiling as he talked to Jimin, who looked at him with adoration in his eyes, they started laughing and the other man’s face lit up, his eyes becoming slits to make room for the broad smile on his face. You looked around the room again and noticed most of the conversations slow down as they all looked over at the pair lust in their eyes. You turned to Sharice and noticed she wasn’t exempt from the spell the rest of the room was under. You punched her arm lightly and she blushed once she realized what she had been caught doing.

“So, I’m guessing that guy with Jimin is Hoseok?” You smirked at her, her blush moving from her cheeks to her entire face.

“Yeah,” She giggled, “That’s him.”

She looked after him lustfully her entire body seemed to be filled with the emotion. You looked over at the pair again and you met Hoseok’s eyes, but they quickly moved from your own to Sharice, her blush seemingly contagious because Hoseok’s face began to burn as bright as his hair. He put up his hand and gave a sheepish wave to Sharice, who hiccupped and waved back, before becoming very interested in her feet. You laughed loudly, clutching onto your stomach as Sharice repeatedly slapped your shoulder.

“Shut up will you!” Sharice whispered hoarsely.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” You choked out, tears brimming your eyes.

Sharice huffed and turned her body away from yours.

“No. No. Look, I’m sorry,” You grabbed Sharice’s shoulder and turned her towards you. “It’s just that you both are so obvious it’s cute.”

“Obvious? What do you mean?”

“Oh, c’mon Sharice! He’s so into you!”

“You think so??” Her eyes lit up as she looked at you.

“Oh honey, I know so!”

“Wow, ok um… Do you think I should talk to him?”

“Definitely, you should—,” You were cut off by the double doors opening, and silence descending as a tall, imposing woman entered the room flanked by another intimidating woman and an equally feminine man.

The woman in the center had dark but graying hair wrapped up in a sleek ponytail, the end of her hair curled in ever so slightly. She had experience etched into every line in her face, her ice blue eyes seemed to hold the secrets of the universe and the wisdom of worlds. She stood tall her body cloaked in a floaty gossamer white dress. She looked as if she had just stepped out of an Asian temple, carrying with her the grace of a sensei. The woman to her right looked just as imposing but her hair lacked the gray tendrils, and her face was soft, and circular compared to the center woman’s sharp lines and angles. And she was wearing Puma tracksuit, the jacket unzipped to expose her yellow crop top, that paired well with her large gold hoops, which contrasted nicely with her shaved head. The man to her left was the bright and colorful counterpart to the center woman’s calm core. She was beige, white and periwinkle, and he was pink, blue, and yellow. His hair was dark brown, but his eyebrows were pink, and his immaculately tailored suit was velvet and paired with a black button up and paisley pocket square, the top two buttons of his shirt left open giving the look a more casual air. He held onto a clipboard, a pen poised in his hand as he surveyed the room with his dark eyes.

"I am the head dance instructor, Professor Bellerose. To my right is Professor Jordan and to my left is Professor Gold. We will each be talking you through the parameters of this assignment.“ She finished and gestured towards Professor Gold with her hand open. He dipped his head slightly and stepped forward so that he was at the forefront.

"Hello students, this year we are going to experiment and try something we haven’t done before. Instead of our showcase displaying individual talent from each program, we are going to do something a little more collaborative.” He paused and the whole room seemed to be waiting on his next word. “We will be blending a person from each genre together into small groups which will then perform using elements from each member’s genre.”

The response was severely mixed, some audibly gasped and clasped their hands over their mouths, some look disgusted and whined in disapproval, and others looked ready to get started right away, their faces lined with excitement. You were in the middle, the assignment seemed interesting, but you were already worried about ballet as is, and learning how to do other dances seemed to be a mountain that was too tall to climb. You sighed heavily and turned your attention from the audience back to Professor Gold.

"Now. Now. This may seem hard at the beginning, but if you plan to dance professionally in your later careers, companies will not want you if you are one dimensional, this will help expand your range and broaden your horizons, so I will not listen to any more complaints.“ The easy atmosphere in the room dissipated at his last statement, solidifying to you that Professor Gold was someone that everyone respected. You looked around the room again trying to count all the dancers and wondering how you would be split into groups, when Professor Jordan started speaking, an accent twinging her melodic voice.

"Hi guys! So, Professor Gold will be calling out the groups, there will be one person from each genre in a group, so there will be four of you, one from hip-hop, one from ballet, one from modern, and one from contemporary. You will work in small groups and then towards the end of the semester we will all work together on a group dance with everyone!”

The reactions this time were all the same, everyone looked at Professor Jordan with surprise in their eyes, many eyebrows raised in shock, and some even had their hands clasped over their mouths.

“Now I know you are all eager to get started so Professor Gold will be calling out your names and you will arrange yourselves in the room according to your group, understand?” Mumbles of assent filled the room. And Professor Gold cleared his throat and held up his clipboard.

“Lily Green, Meredith Blake, Jacob Johnson, Apurva Patel, that’s group one. Group two! Sangeeta Apparado, Samantha Williams, Jose Delgado, and James Heatherfield. Group three! Isabella Gomez, Oh Hyebin, Malakai Black, and Robert Harper. Group four! Y/n, Sharice Wright,” You and Sharice looked at each other and grasped hands excitedly, “Jung Hoseok, and Park Jimin. Group five!”

Your face immediately turned sour as Sharice started blushing furiously again, you looked over at Jimin and Hoseok, your eyes narrowing at Jimin’s smirking face as he waved at you.

“Well I guess we better go meet our group,” You pulled up Sharice, as she was barely capable of movement on her own in her shocked state. You walked towards the corner of the room, lightly tugging Sharice along by her wrist. Hoseok and Jimin were walking over to the same area, the distance between each other closing as you guys got closer and closer to the meeting spot. You stopped once you got there pausing in front of Jimin, and Sharice stopping in front of Hoseok.

“Well, why don’t we go for coffee and discuss our project?” Jimin smirked at you as he finished, you rolled your eyes and looked at Sharice. She turned her blushing face from Hoseok to you and silently begged with her eyes that she wanted to go, you sighed and turned back to Jimin, “I guess but only for a little, I have homework to do.”

Jimin beamed, Hoseok following suit as you guys left the dance studio and headed upstairs for the café. Somehow you found yourself walking in front, Jimin speeding up to walk next to you.

“So, about the other night, I’m forgiven right?”

“Ha! Not quite,” You responded.

“Oh, c'mon! What will it take for you to forgive me?”

“I’ll think about it…”

“I don’t think you’ll be able to stay mad at me for long though…” Jimin winked at you, his full lips stretching into a smile, and you fought your urge to punch him right in his beautiful face.

“Oh, you’d be surprised at how long I can hold a grudge.” You had made it into the coffee shop and your conversation with Jimin was cut off as Sharice and Hoseok caught up and got in line with you.

“Hey Hoseok and Sharice, why don’t you guys sit down, y/n and I will get the drinks.”

Sharice blushed again, you rolled your eyes at her, blushing seemed to be her only reaction today, but you were far beyond these boy’s charms.

“Wow, thank you Jimin, okay.” Hoseok smiled at Jimin and you and walked away with Sharice. Sharice getting up on her tiptoes and looking around to find an open table.

“You’re gonna like me eventually.” Jimin whispered in your ear.

You jerked away, “And what makes you say that?”

“Because everyone likes me.” Jimin stated simply.

“Wow, okay. Someone thinks highly of themselves. Did you ever think that maybe I just don’t and won’t like you?”

“Nah, that’s not going to happen.”

You were about to retort but suddenly you were in front of the register and you hadn’t looked at the menu at all. You looked up and down and were about to speak when Jimin ordered for you, throwing on Sharice’s drink as well. You moved towards your bag to take out your wallet, but Jimin move towards his faster, pulling out the bills from his wallet before pushing it back into the front pocket of his pants. You both moved to the side, as you waited for your drinks.

“I hope you know that’s not gaining you any points but thank you.”

“Wait, I’m sorry, did I hear you correctly?” Jimin leaned in so his shoulder was on top of yours. You laughed and shoved him.

“You heard what I said. I’m not saying it again.”

“Oh well it was worth a try.” Jimin turned to face you, smiling, and you found yourself smiling back before you could catch it.

The barista called out your drink order and you each grabbed two drinks walking over to the table, where Sharice and Hoseok looked quite cozy. You cleared your throat and Sharice jumped, looking over at you as if she was just awoken from a dream, you chuckled and placed her coffee in front of her. The only other two chairs were on the opposite side of the table, forcing you to sit next to a smirking Jimin. You sat in the plush chair trying to remain as small as possible as you sipped on your coffee. It was chocolatey and had hints of hazelnut, and you were mad at Jimin because it tasted so damn good. You fake coughed and Sharice and Hoseok turned away from each other, their faces startled as if they had just been caught in an intimate moment, you chuckled quietly and masked it with another cough.

“So, why don’t we get started?” You let the end hang off like a question hoping someone would fill in the blank.

“Well I guess our group has a good variety, because I do hip-hop, Jimin does modern and contemporary, Sharice does hip-hop and modern, so I’m assuming you do ballet?” Hoseok finished.

“Yeah I’m a ballerina.” You tried to say it with as much dignity as possible, remembering very well that Jimin saw you fall on your ass the night before in your attempt to do a simple pirouette. “I’m a little out of practice though,” You coughed out just to excuse the performance Jimin saw last night.

“Hey, no worries you can train on ballet while we teach you other genres, and you teach us ballet, that way we’ll all be beginners.” Jimin smiled at you fondly, and you wanted to hate him, but he was being so nice, so you settled for a half smile. Sharice looked over at you raising her eyebrows as if to say see I told you he was nice. You rolled your eyes again and looked back at Hoseok.

“So, Sharice tells me you’re a talented dancer, do you choreograph as well?” Sharice burned bright at your statement.

Hoseok looked over at Sharice and got flustered stumbling and stuttering out words before Jimin saved him. “Yeah, he choreographs, well we actually choreograph together.”

“Oh great, do you guys have any ideas off the top of your head? Because I’ve already been thinking about some stuff.” You said shyly.

“Oh really? You go first then.” Jimin looked at you his eyes shining with interest.

“Um… Well,” You cleared your throat and spoke again, “I was thinking we could start of in partners to some classical music while going through simple ballet movements that are combined with some contemporary elements, that way it’s kind of a fusion. Then as the music crescendos it bursts into a hip-hop track and we change the dancing style to fit, but that’s all I really have so far. I’m kind of bad at explaining my visions, I just kind of get them.” You finished meekly.

“No, no, that was great, I love it! I can already see the dance moves in my mind.” Hoseok beamed at you, his happiness spreading into your body like warm syrup.

“So, should we discuss a time to practice?” Sharice cut in.

“That would probably be important,” Jimin chuckled, “Everyone free on Fridays at six?”

“Yeah, I think I should be done with classes by then…” You trailed off.

“Well we can always adjust it based on how we feel during the week.” Hoseok said.

“Great!” Sharice said, smilingly particularly bright at Hoseok.

“Well, I gotta go, I have homework.” You stood and moved away from the table.

“Wait, y/n. How do you already have homework it’s your first day!” Sharice laughed as she said this, and you turned towards her steel in your eyes, understanding dawning on her as her smile slipped from her face.

“Well, I have to catch up with you guys, so I need to go talk to my professors,” You smiled at everyone and walked out towards the main lobby. You had just left the café, the glass door swinging behind you when Jimin ran out and stopped you, his fingers closing around your wrist. You jumped at the sudden contact retracting your arm quickly into your body as if you had just been scalded.

“Oh, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to startle you.” You just looked at Jimin, foregoing a response and letting him finish whatever he chased after you for. “Look, can we start over? Pretend like last night never happened?”

“Yeah, I’d like that. It’s already forgotten.”

Jimin sighed, “Well great, so do you want to hang out sometime?”

“Sure!”

“Really!?”

“Yeah, on Friday at six,” You smirked at the dumbfounded Jimin and walked out into the sunlight.

***

It was four hours later, your backpack was full, and your shoulders and feet were exhausted from lugging your full backpack around campus. It had seemed like they had already covered all your classes in the first three weeks, because you professors were already piling you up with reading assignments and online homework. You collapsed onto your bed as soon as you got back, frustrated and jittery. Your body was tired, but your mind wasn’t and all you wanted to do was dance until your toes were bleeding and your body was dripping with sweat. Anything to get your mind off of the impending stress. You laid on your bed for another few minutes just staring at the ceiling trying to achieve inner peace, after two minutes you were annoyed and gave up on the meditation. You slid from your bed and threw on your practice clothes, you found your oversized hoodie and put it on the comfortable fabric sliding down and settling right above your tight-covered knees. You grabbed your duffle bag and slipped from your dorm, checking your watch as you hurried down the stairs, it was a couple hours earlier than when you went to the dance room yesterday, so if you were lucky you could go back to the same space and yet still be free of Jimin.

You walked into the dance room and sighed in contentment at the shiny wood floors spread beneath you. The room smelled like fresh air even though the city beyond the window swirled with fog and the taste of clouds before rain. You turned on your music on the sound system and just sat in the middle of the room for a moment, thinking. You removed your hoodie and tied on your sheer skirt, this one black to match your leotard, you were into those tiny things. You faced the window and stretched just watching the people hurry on the streets like ants milling about. You wondered what it would feel like to be so carefree, so untroubled by the weight of the world, to not have to carry around burdens and secrets on your back. Yet, there were things that you had like ballet, and friends like Sharice. So, you picked yourself off the floor and told yourself that there were things to be done. You wanted your group’s showcase to be spectacular, and to be spectacular you needed to train harder. You leaped around the room in your soft practice shoes not thinking about form but just about weight leaving your body as you transcended into your ballet form. Your ballet form didn’t have problems or stress, she didn’t care about people’s opinions, and she was fearless. You spun around the room, jumping and leaping, keeping your balance in your toes and your head high. After what felt like hours, you stopped in front of the mirror, panting, leaning onto the bar as sweat dripped down your forehead, and your chest heaved. You were leaning there when the door swung open, followed by applause. Your head jolted up from staring at the ground, and sure enough there in the doorway was Jimin, slow clapping, with a duffle bag hanging off his shoulder.

You looked up at the ceiling and prayed for patience before speaking. “Are you serious? It’s only six, don’t you use this room around nine or ten?” You wiped your forehead with the back of your arm and placed your hands on your hips as you stared him down.

“You’re right. I just came earlier hoping I would see you.”

“Well, congratulations! You did.” You huffed and sat down on the ground, wiping your face with a rag from your duffle, and pulling off your practice shoes to slip on your pointe shoes.

Jimin just stood slightly in front of the doorway, staring at you.

“Is there something I can help you with?” You sneered.

“Yes, actually.”

“Oh well then I’ve changed my mind.”

“Hey, you can’t do that.”

“Too late, I already did.”

“Look, I just don’t understand you…”

“Why because I’m not fawning all over you?”

“Well, ye—, no.” Jimin corrected himself. “You just don’t make sense to me.” Jimin moved into the room, sitting down a few feet in front of you. You could see the conversation wasn’t going to be over soon, so you extended out your leg and began stretching.

“What’s not to get?”

“I just don’t understand how a person this little, holds so much hostility in her body”

“I got a lot of grudges and demons man.”

“Why though?”

“Look, I’m not exactly going to spread out all my problems for you to see.”

“But why not? Just let it go! You were fantastic earlier when you just let go, unlike last night when you were focusing on every little detail.”

“But that’s what ballet is, Jimin. I have to focus on every little detail.”

“But part of dancing is letting go, and just letting your body feel the music.”

“Yeah, well not all dance is like that.”

“But it can be… Stand up.” Jimin stood in front of you, extending out his hand to you.

“Psh… Whatever, I need to practice.” You turned away from him and fiddled with the ties on your shoes.

Jimin just kicked off his shoes in response and looked at you with his eyebrows raised, you huffed and placed your hand in his, letting him pull you up. He let go of your hand and slipped his phone from his pocket, walking over to the stereo and putting on a song, the sweet melody filling up the entire room. He walked back over to you and spun you around so that your back was facing his chest. He then pulled you into his body, you flinched slightly at the contact, but you could feel sculpted muscles through his thin shirt, and somehow his beating heart calmed you.

“Just follow my lead,” Jimin whispered into your ear.

He pulled your right arm up, so that it was right below your breasts, leaving your palm open waiting for his instruction. He grasped your hand, and spun you out of his embrace, he twirled you around twice, letting you go as your feet automatically switched to pointe as you spun. You tipped your leg up, your arms floating up to the customary oval position. Jimin circled around you his hand brushing your waist, he pulled you into the side of his body, as he squatted, and you kicked your leg out, so your weight was on him. He straightened up, your body following suit like you were dominos. He spun you into his body, dipping you over his thigh, your faces so close your noses were touching. You stayed like that for minute, the music falling around you. Jimin pulled you up, still holding onto your waist so you were standing just as close to each other like before. You both panted your breaths mingling in the space between you. You could feel his heart beating in his chest again, and before you could break the moment Jimin crashed his lips into yours. He moved onto you hungrily, his hands grabbing at you wherever he could. You found yourself falling into it, matching his intensity, moaning slightly as he nipped your bottom lip. He picked you up and pushed your back into the mirror as he kissed down your neck, you shivered at his touch, as he licked and nipped onto your exposed chest. You threw your head back against the mirror as his hand slid up from your waist to your shoulder, and he tugged lightly on the strap of your leotard.

The moment seemed to snap you back into reality, and you unhooked your legs from around his waist, and pushed him away as you slid lightly down the mirror, your shoes connecting with the floor.

“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to move too fast.”

“No, it’s fine. You’re fine, I’m fine.” You stuttered out the words as you grabbed your hoodie and tennis shoes from the floor shoving them in your bag, running awkwardly in your pointe shoes towards the door, tearing the satin ties from around your ankle.

“Wait, stop. Where are you going??”

“I just have to go.” You choked out as pushed open the glass door.

“You have to go, or you’re running away?” Jimin yelled out as you ran towards the elevator.

“I just—,” You stopped as the door to the elevator opened, and you fell inside. Once it began to move you hit the stop elevator button and slid to the floor, curling yourself into a ball in the corner as tears slid down your face.


End file.
